


Tout Oublier/To Forget Everything

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Soriku - Freeform, missing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Two boys wake up side by side on the beach of a small island. They remember nothing. All they know are their names, which they read on a sign that was present before each of them when they woke up.Based on a song called Tout Oublier by Angèle feat. Roméo Elvis.





	Tout Oublier/To Forget Everything

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain angst and/or fluff, no smut.

_W...what is going on? Where...where am I?_

A boy slowly opens his eyes, letting them adjust to the light before he eventually sets his gaze on the wide expanse of the blue sky. "Beautiful," he mutters in awe. He feels the soft yet gritty ground of the sandy beach below him as he breathes in the salty sent of the air, but as he takes in his surroundings the best he can from his view of the sky and his sense of touch and smell, a single question runs through his mind.

_Who...am I?_

Eventually he sits up, only to be faced with a sign in his face and the endless sea beyond. "...Riku..." he reads the sign aloud. "Riku...that...that must be my name." Then, he looks down at his clothes. "White..."

_For some reason, this doesn't feel right...wearing a plain white t-shirt and beige pants...but...whatever._

Riku decides to stand up and take in his surroundings further, and ahead he finds the ocean, under his feet a sandy beach, behind him a treehouse, shack, and small forest, and in the air, a salty breeze. Once he looks beside him, however, he finds himself gazing into the soft, gentle face of another boy. There is no question in his mind. This boy is no threat to him. He continues to study the boy from his spiky light brown hair, down to his bare feet.

_He's wearing the same clothes I am._

Eventually, Riku settles his gaze back on the boy's face.

_I wonder...what are his eyes like?_

The boy's eyes open just as slowly as Riku's did before, but eventually they stare up into Riku's own turquoise eyes.

_Wow...they're blue...blue as the vast expanse of sky and..._ _just_ _ as beautiful._

"Who...are you?" the boy asks.

"Riku...I think..."

"Riku..." the boy repeats. "Great!" he smiles as he exclaims, "Now I'll never forget you!"

A big smile forms on Riku's face subconsciously as the boy's fades into a small frown.

"Riku..." he begins, "who am I? I know I just met you, but...do you know my name?"

"Try sitting up."

"Okay..." the boy smiles nervously as he starts to sit up.

Riku points at the sign sitting in front of the boy.

"Sora," the boy smiles. Then, he looks up into Riku's eyes. "Sora! That must be my name, right?"

_The way your eyes sparkle when you say it...it must be your name._

"I believe it is. Sora."

Sora nods, a big smile still on his face, then he pushes himself into a standing position. "A beach, huh?" he takes a couple steps into the ocean.

"Sora. What're you doing?"

"Oh...nothing." Then, Sora's sweet smile turns into a sly grin. "Just this!" He splashes some water high up into Riku's face.

Riku wipes some of the water off his face with his right hand before breaking out into laughter. "That all you got?" he laughs, then runs into the water to begin splashing Sora.

"Not even close!" Sora laughs as the two go into a heated splash war.

At one point, Sora manages to splash a large amount of water on Riku, soaking his clothes, yet, Riku doesn't back down.

"Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that," Riku teases and laughs.

"Get real. Look which one of us is winning," Sora laughs back, a determined expression on his face.

They both splash each other at the same time, and the big splashes collide. Almost immediately, Riku rushes up to splash Sora repeatedly in the face.

Sora attempts to run back up on the shore as Riku splashes him, then plops himself down on the sand in exhaustion once he makes it. "Okay, okay. I give. I give," he laughs.

Riku runs up, and Sora lays back on the sand as Riku does.

"I guess that makes the score one to zero. Huh, Sora?" Riku teases.

"Yeah," Sora laughs.

~

It has been over a week since Sora and Riku woke up on the island.

The first day he and Sora stood in front of the tree, they found an inscription on a sign on the tree that explained the star shaped fruits that grow from it called paopu fruits.

Today, however, as Riku sits on the sideways paopu tree, he uses a knife he found in the nearby shack to carve a piece of wood, using the wooden sword on the tree beside him as a reference point. He's almost done with the second sword, just adding the finishing touches.

Sora runs up and circles around the tree till he stands in front of Riku. "Hey," Sora pants, "do you wanna go on a forest adventure?"

Riku continues his work, not looking up at Sora as he answers, "In just a second. I just need to finish adding one more thing."

Sora nods, then watches for a couple minutes in silence, until Riku holds out the finished wooden sword to him. Sora takes and analyzes it. "Wow...it's amazing, Riku! It's even got my name on it! We can really go on an adventure now!"

"We sure can." Riku picks up his own wooden sword beside him and stands up.

Sora runs off towards the forest, carrying his sword, and Riku runs after him. They stop at the edge of the forest though, and Sora looks at Riku.

"Riku. You should go first," Sora smiles.

"Me?" Riku points at himself. "You love being the leader."

"Yeah...but I want to see where you'll take us! Plus...I'm always leader."

Riku rubs the back of his head nervously. "How about I go tomorrow Sora. I just finished the swords, and I know you want to lead with one..."

Sora narrows his eyes at Riku. "Fine...but don't forget that you're going tomorrow." Then, he turns back to face the forest, walking in a couple steps till he suddenly stops and turns only his head behind him in Riku's direction. "Just don't be checking me out when I'm not looking," Sora winks.

Riku chokes and his face turns red. "I-I would...I w-would never...I-I mean-"

"Relax, Riku. I'm just joking," Sora laughs. "Let's go."

Riku's face stays red as he follows Sora into the forest, and Sora tries to test out the sword on some vines and plants.

_They can't cut anything...but at least it _ _makes him happy just trying. Honestly...it's kinda cute._

~

After Sora and Riku emerge from the forest from their adventure, Sora leads Riku through the shack, and up back to the area with the paopu tree. Then once they get to the middle of the circular area, Sora gets down into a fighting stance.

"Oh...so that's what you want," Riku smirks. He gets down into his own fighting stance in front of Sora.

"Let's spar," Sora smirks back, then moves to land the first strike.

Riku swiftly blocks. "It's not going to be so easy to beat me."

Sora prepares to strike again. "I didn't think it would be."

Riku jumps to the side to dodge, then lunges forward at Sora, landing a hit on his side.

Sora puts a hand to his side and jumps back. He starts following Riku's movements. He gets hit a couple times, not jumping back in time to dodge, and the first time he knocks Riku down, he's not ready when Riku pushes his body off the ground and lunges at him. Eventually though, he waits for Riku to take a big swing and dodge rolls to the side. Having caught Riku off guard, he slashes enough times to get Riku to fall to the ground and lowers his wooden sword to Riku's throat.

Riku wipes the sweat off his forehead with his left hand, and his determined face changes to a smile.

"Guess that's one to zero for today, Riku," Sora smirks.

"Amazing job, Sora," Riku says as Sora brings his sword down to his side and uses his other hand to help Riku up. Once Riku stands in front of Sora, he runs his left hand through his hair on the back of his head nervously. "I guess I got too cocky today." Then, he nods, smiling again, "I underestimated you." Riku picks his wooden sword up off the ground and begins to walk back towards the shack, but turns back towards Sora before he goes more than a couple steps. "You won't beat me so easily next time, Sora."

Then, as Riku starts to walk away again, Sora yells, "Hey, Riku! Where're you going?"

Riku brings up a hand to signal a goodbye as he continues walking. "To go gather up stuff for dinner."

Sora watches as Riku walks away, then proceeds to practice with his sword once Riku's out of sight.

~

The next day at around noon, Riku sits on the paopu tree, staring at the sky after some wooden sword training.

_Yes...the ocean is pretty, but...the sky...the sky is just always so...so breathtaking. One day...I'll have to bring Sora _ _up_ _ here at dawn. We've both seen the sunsets, but...he's never seen how beautiful the sky looks during sunrise._

While Riku sits in his trance, Sora comes running up and and around the tree to in front of Riku. "Riku!"

Riku's trance breaks, and he brings his gaze down to Sora. "Yeah, Sora?" he laughs, noticing the leaves in Sora's hair and the dirt on his clothes.

"It's time to go on the adventure!" Sora smiles. At Riku's laughter, however, it fades into a frown. "Just who are you laughing at Riku? Huh?" Sora asks, slightly annoyed.

"You're already dirty before we've even left. Did you go in the forest already?" he continues to laugh.

"I just went to play with some animal friends." Sora quickly changes the subject, "Now, Riku. Are you ready to explore!" Sora pumps one of his fists in the air, the enthusiasm flowing back through his body.

Riku's laugh finally dies down, and he nods with a smile, "Sure am, Sora."

Sora runs on ahead, wooden sword in hand, and Riku stops him.

"Wait, Sora!" Riku runs up to Sora. "I thought I was the leader today." Riku laughs.

Sora giggles back, "You are. I'm just running ahead till we get to the edge of the forest."

"Well, then..." Riku ponders, then he gives Sora a sly grin, "how about I race ya?"

"You're on!"

"Okay, then! Ready. Set. Go!"

Riku and Sora spring into action at the same time, the moment the word "go" leaves Riku's mouth.

~

Two men stand in front of a humongous computer.

One of the men, Xigbar, complains aloud, "What do you suggest we do next? It's been a couple days already for us, over a week for them, and we still haven't made any progress trying to empty their bodies." Xigbar pounds a fist on a nearby table. "We need to do something. Any ideas?"

"I can tell you're annoyed," the other man, a young Master Xehanort, says, "but we need to be patient. If we rush it too much, they'll start getting too curious, and they'll find us out."

"Patience patience patience...You sound like that old coot! I helped him with his many long and confusing plans for years, and in the end, he basically gave up everything we worked for."

"Well..." young Xehanort begins. "I promise you I'm nothing like my future self. I'll finish the job. Successfully."

"We'll see about that, sport."

Annoyed, Xehanort walks up to the computer. "Patience. I have a plan. When the time is right, I'll release something to get our story going, and that time is about now."

~

"I guess that's two to one, Sora," Riku laughs as he starts walking through the forest, Sora behind him.

"Whatever. I almost beat you. I'll beat you next time," Sora laughs back.

As Riku walks ahead for a bit, Sora speaks up, "Hey, wait, Riku. I know you're leading, but there's something I want to show you."

Riku smiles.

_He seems like he's trying to contain his excitement._

"Okay, Sora. Just tell me which way to go."

Sora nods. "Okay. Straight...straight...keep going...turn left...keep going...now turn right..."

Eventually, Riku and Sora surface in a small clearing with a little pond. Among the few animals there in the open, there is a duck is swimming in the pond while a dog drinks from it.

Sora points. "There!"

Riku looks to where Sora is pointing, then all around, then turns to Sora. "Where?"

Sora points again.

"The dog and duck?"

"Yeah! They're my friends!" Sora gets closer to the pond, and the dog immediately runs up to him after noticing him. "This is Goofy." Sora pets the dog's head as the duck waddles over. "And this is Donald." Sora pats the duck's head.

"Hmmm."

"What?"

"It's just...to be honest...I can't believe this is the first time I've seen them. I can't believe you haven't taken them to the shack or the treehouses as our pets," Riku answers as he rubs the back of his head.

"Yeah..." Sora begins sheepishly. "I tried after I found them, but they wouldn't go farther than the edge of the forest."

"Oh...yeah. That makes sense," Riku chuckles. "Just don't go around trying to replace me, alright?"

"Awww, Riku. You know I could never replace you. You're my best friend!"

Riku smiles.

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"This is the perfect spot right? Can't you feel the sun on your skin?"

_I mean...we're on an island. I feel the sun on me all the time._

Riku stays silent. He chooses to sit down in the grass, lay back, stretch out his arms and legs, and to close his eyes, letting the sun's rays fall all over him.

Sora smiles, watching as the sun shines through Riku's hair and illuminates his whole body. However, after only a couple seconds, his smile fades to a frown. "Riku."

"Hmm?" Riku opens his eyes and sits up to look at Sora.

"I just heard something. I'll be right back."

"Umm...okay."

As Sora runs into the forest with his wooden sword, Riku stands up.

_Sora'll be fine...right?_

He contents himself for a few minutes by practicing sword fighting, but then decides to watch Donald and Goofy. "Maybe whatever they're doing is amusing."

Donald waddles into the water, and rushing after him, Goofy immediately barrels right into him.

"Uhhh...I guess..."

~

Xigbar and young Xehanort watch the screen as Sora moves through the forest.

"You really think a few _measly_ heartless are going to do anything?"

"We need to draw out their keyblades if we want to manipulate them further."

"Fine. We'll see.."

~

After a while, Riku begins to grow more afraid.

_It's been a while. Why isn't Sora back yet? Is he okay?_

A shriek pierces through the trees, shocking Riku out of his mind. "Sora!" Riku immediately springs into action, sprinting through the forest in the direction of the shriek. "Sora! Sora! Where are you?" he calls. Eventually, he breaks into another clearing where he finds a huge pile of monstrous black blobs and yellow eyes. "Sora!"

Immediately after Riku calls, a hand sticks out partly through the monster pile, and a voice meekly calls. "Riku!"

_It's so quiet, but it _ _must_ _ be Sora!_

As Riku nears the pile, one of the monsters jumps out, and as Riku prepares to guard with his sword, it shoots out of his hand, an odd blade taking it's place. However, he doesn't ask questions. He just springs into action, cutting down monster after monster. After a little while, the monsters jump off of Sora, and circle Riku, but he continues to strike, felling every one.

_I need _ _to_ _ save Sora._

Once it seems the last one has fallen, Riku bends over his knees, panting as a few beads of sweat drip from his face. He takes a short second to observe his new sword.

_Weird. _ _Half_ _ the guard is a curled _ _bat_ _ wing, and the other half is a _ _curled_ _ angel wing. Most of the blade is like a demonic looking bat wing, but on one side is a single small angel wing....Creepy eye..._

His breathing more regular, Riku stands up straight, and begins to turn around. "Sora-"

"Riku!" Sora interrupts as one remaining monster appears between Riku and him. As the monster prepares to pounce, Sora holds his right hand out, and a blade appears in his hand, driving through the monster, killing it the moment Riku faces Sora.

Sora breathes out a sigh of relief, but Riku watches in shock as Sora's head and arm soon fall to the ground, the blade dematerializing the moment it touches.

Riku drops to the ground beside Sora and his own sword dematerializes. "Sora!" He checks Sora's pulse.

_Beating._

Then, he starts shaking him. "Sora! Sora, wake up!" He swears under his breath, then quickly stands up before bending down to pick up Sora's body. He runs at full speed through the woods, carrying Sora bridal style the whole way.

Eventually, he emerges, still at full speed, and takes the most practical route to the huge treehouse while holding Sora. He softly sets Sora on the left side of the bed once he gets to Sora's room and covers him with the white sheets.

_This is...all I can do now..._

Riku kneels on the floor beside where Sora lies on the bed.

_Please Sora. Please. Be okay._

Riku waits at the bedside for about ten minutes of agony for a sign that Sora would be okay. Fortunately, Sora begins to snore.

Riku puts a hand over his heart and breathes a sigh or relief. However, although Sora seems to be doing better, he still sits at his bedside, keeping watch over him.

Sure enough, just as Riku begins dozing off, a yell shocks him back awake.

"Ahhh! N-no! N-n-n-n-no stop!"

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku holds one of Sora's hands.

"Riku! Riku, where are you? Come back! Riku!" Sora begins to cry.

"Sora! It's okay! I'm here! I'm right here!"

"Riku!"

"Sora, it's just a bad dream! I'm here!"

Sora's eyes shoot open and he sits up sharply.

Riku's standing up by this point, but even if he was still kneeling, he'd still be able to see the many tears running down Sora's face. "Sora..."

Sora quickly leans over into Riku, hugging him tightly, clutching desperately. He mutters Riku's name over and over again, still crying.

"It's okay now, Sora. I never left." Riku wraps his arms around Sora, hugging him back, and eventually Sora calms down, back into peaceful sleep. Riku breathes a sigh of relief, and after a few minutes, unwraps Sora's arms and lies him back down on the bed. He barely begins to walk away, over to the window, however, before hearing Sora's cries again. He walks back over to the bed.

_Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry. But...I can't just stand _ _all_ _ night and have you _ _sit_ _ up all night. It would be bad for _ _both_ _ of us._

He walks around to the opposite of Sora's side of the bed.

_I really _ _hope_ _ you don't mind...It's all I can think of._

Riku climbs into the bed next to Sora, wraps his arms around him again, and closes his eyes. "Get it together, Sora."

_Sora...what's going on in your dreams_?

Sora turns over in Riku's arms, facing him, and subconsciously hugs him tightly again. He begins to calm down, and once his tears are almost gone, he whispers, "Riku..."

Riku hugs Sora a little tighter, and as Sora begins to snore peacefully again, he whispers to the sleeping Sora, "Sora...I'll protect you. I won't leave you here alone. Especially not now." After a few minutes, Riku whispers, "Everything is fine now," and sleep overtakes him.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, here's the link to the original music video I based this on: https://youtu.be/Fy1xQSiLx8U  
Then, here's a link to a Soriku GMV for this song: https://youtu.be/56cjFQbpocU  
I suggest putting on the English subtitles if you watch the GMV since the song is French.
> 
> So...this is another one that a fanfic idea I adapted to be a oneshot. There's a lot more to this story though, so I'll probably write it into a full fic eventually, especially if people want it.
> 
> I am always open to appreciation and constructive criticism! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
